All Good Things Must Come to an End
by JuggernautTheDancingHobo
Summary: This is my tribute to the amazing manga/anime series. It's unfortunate that the community isn't that large. (At least on the western markets.) Show some love, as the Manga's going to be over soon, and this is my tribute to these guys that we've come to love.


"Kotoura?" Manabe asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sat on the roof, just watching the clouds slowly drift by in the orange sky. The birds flew past, almost silently. Manabe only wanted to help her. Sure, she could read minds, and that was admittedly, a little weird, but she was the girl he loved.

Loved...

As soon as Kotoura heard him think that her lips quivered. It had been almost a year, and a half since she had arrived at this new school. She had new friends... Mori-san, both Senpais, and Manabe-kun. Even her mother had come back. Kotoura's life was looking great, for the first time.

Manabe sat down next to her. "It's not your fault, you know..." He said slowly. Mori-san had gotten into a fight, defending Kotoura when some of the other girls were making fun of her, and got herself in detention.

"I'm just a nuisance!" She sobbed. "You'd all be happier without a freak like me!" She let tears stream down her cheeks, dripping onto her school uniform. Manabe sat there, stroking her short, orange hair. "You'd all be able to go back to your normal liv-"

"This IS my normal life, Kotoura-san." Manabe said quietly. Kotoura was sure that he'd be lying, but she found that his thoughts aligned perfectly with what he was saying. She hiccuped, pressing her face into Manabe's chest. She could smell him, causing her face to get even redder. She continued to sob as he held her. "There you go, just let it out..." He said quietly.

Kotoura-San was half expecting to see him thinking dirty thoughts about her again, like she did every other time she talked to him, but this time... She just saw the two of them... In the exact same situation they were in now, except for Kotoura wasn't crying. She was happy, smiling, laughing.

The short girl managed to cut the flow of tears, and hiccuped, the tears pooling up under her chin, then dripping off.

"Manabe-kun..." She said slowly, looking up at him with her golden eyes. She gulped, preparing to say what she felt. She had told him she loved him once before, when it was snowing, on Christmas, but they soon went back to normal friendship after that.

"I love you... I love you!" She suddenly shouted, squeezing him tight, unable to contain her tears once again, out of fear of Manabe-kun rejecting her for some reason. 'I don't want to date a freak.' 'Your breasts are too small.' 'You're too much of a baby.' All of these thoughts went through her mind, which did he plan on telling her?

"I love you too, Kotoura-san." Manabe said, hugging her back. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, Kotoura could tell what Manabe was thinking. His thoughts were filled with her. Her. Her. Her face seemed to glow several shades of pink and red.

He closed in on her, and she just sat and waited. The temptation making her mind draw a blank. The feeling of his lips pressed up against hers was phenomenal. She put a hand on his chest, letting a small groan out.

She immediately pulled away... Realizing she had made a rather... Awkward noise. She hoped that it would not cause Manabe-kun to go back to being a mindless perv like he usually is, but instead, he just giggled at her.

He put a thumb under her eye, wiping away the last of the tears. Her face glowed from both the orange shaded sky, and her massive amount of blushing she was managing right now.

"Let's get going." Manabe-kun smiled at her, standing up and walking to the door.

"W-w-wait up!" She stuttered, trying to stand up, and run along side him, but only falling back onto the ground. She immediately perked up, hoping Manabe wouldn't laugh at her. He only smiled in a joking manner, and went to help her back up as she embarrassingly, and awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of her head as she felt a blush once again coming to her face.

**Hey, I'm Juggernaut. I recently watched the "Kotoura-san" series on Netflix, and I was very disappointed to find out that it's not popular at all. The Anime's over, and the Manga ends in a few days from the time I'm posting this. (It'll be over March 26th, 2015) So basically this is my tribute to the entire series, manga, and Anime alike. **

**I'm just sad that I'll never be able to tell how the series ACTUALLY ends (In the manga, that's coming in a few days) because I can't read Japanese. **

**I'll find a way to see the ending! I SWEAR IT! **


End file.
